hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hengist of Woodcroft
Hengist of Woodcroft is a bit of a wild man and an alcoholic. Nevertheless, he's a pleasant and jolly man who wants to help people and create a friendly muggle-free environment for wizards. Appearance Hengist is a large well built man, with (usually) flaming red hair and a large smile. He has the ability of Metamorphmagi, which means he can change his appearance at will. Usually, though, he leaves his hair a trademarked flaming red which fits his personality. He has little actual need to change his appearance, except when he needs to hide from muggles. He stands at 6'1", and is very broad shouldered. He used to move with a great deal of strength and grace, but after several injuries, he uses a wooden stick to help him walk with a bum right ankle. His skin is usually pink tinged from the contant sun exposure, though he has no freckles. He is often seen wearing furs, since he makes his own clothing, but he will occasionally buy from a weaver. Personality Hengist is a usually jolly wizard, he has no beef with anyone, except the occasional muggle. All he wants is a nice, quiet life, where he can be himself and use his magic without having to worry about death. He misses his wife, and drinks on a regular basis, which can cause more trouble than it is worth. He does have a grudge against muggles who persecuted him, for which he'll allow only those that are related to magic folk around him, and even then he harbors dislike for them. Dirty looks aside, he's not inclined to say a bad thing about anyone, unless he's drunk, in which case he's loud. He tends to also try to perform magic when drunk, although it turns out usually failed and somewhat nasty. Because of this, and his past as a blacksmith, he prefers work with his hands over magic, and built by hand the buildings in Hogsmeade. History Hengist was born in Scotland to a muggle and a wizard. Immediately after birth, they knew that he was going to be different than his slightly odd brother. His hair would turn different colors based on his mood, and by the time he was 5, he could change the appearance of his face entirely. Like his brother, though, he grew up to be a very large and boistrous man. His father was a blacksmith, and Hengist became his apprentice. He loved the physical labor and making things with his hands. At the age of 20, he became a blacksmith in his own right, in a nearby village. He was also married to a young witch named Ingrid. They were married for nearly 13 years, without any children, when Ingrid fell to a fever. Hengist was devastated, and started drinking heavily. This lead to several small disasters, as his appearance would change when he was drunk, and he was driven out of many villages. During one such misadventure, he accidentally turned a flock of geese against himself, and burned a small village to the ground. After several years of drinking, and running from muggles, Hengist settled down in an area in northern Scotland which was uninhabited for the most part. It wasn't much, but he built himself a small hut, and hunted and fished for food. As time continued, he kept in contact with various witches and wizards that he knew, and invited them to his little corner of the world, with the condition that no muggles were allowed, unless they were directly related to, and friendly with, magical folk. This was the birth of Hogsmeade. A few years later, he heard that a school for wizardry was being started a few miles from Hogsmeade, and he welcomed the news. Hengist currently works as the barkeep at the Three Broomsticks Inn, and lives above it.